


Don't Hold It Against Me

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Legit No Plot Here, M/M, One Shot, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, oops i forgot to tag that lmao, porno quality acting, powerbottom!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence has been running a good racket, until he accidentally knocked on the door of a REAL FBI Agent.Now he's in trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALL SEASONS-GREDENCE'S FAULT FOR MAKING THIS  
> http://seasons-gredence.tumblr.com/post/155159474098  
> and this  
> https://seasons-gredence.tumblr.com/post/155159820718/ i didnt use the ENTIRE idea but kinda ran with it, straight to hell.

 

 

* * *

 

Running around knocking on doors to see if he could scrounge up Christmas cookies from unsuspecting grandmas and frazzled housewives worked extremely well when he held up the badge, and flashed a smile, especially considering how most people seemed to think FBI agents couldn’t or wouldn’t smile.

The last door at the end of the hallway turned out to be a different game altogether, and the tall drink of water that answered the door made Credence almost flub his lines.

“Hello, uh, I’m agent Mulder and I need to inspect your kitchen for leftover Santa Clause remains.”

“Is that right? Well, as you can see, no decorations, no tree. I’m much too busy to bother decorating, I doubt the old fat man in red even came by my place, but you’re welcome to check.”

Credence didn’t take off his glasses for emphasis, none was needed, and he was almost shocked the man let him in so easily, in fact, eyeing his biceps from behind the shades was much easier, and when his feet had crossed the threshold and he could almost see to the kitchen, he realized he might have made a mistake.

The door slammed closed with a thud that made him jump and then two strong arms were grabbing him and smashing him against the hard wood of the door, one braced over his throat and the other twisting his arm behind him in a faintly reminiscent grip of the last time he was preparing to be shoved down a toilet at school.

The man was a different person now, angry, and growling,

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing? Going around _my_ building impersonating an FBI agent? You know who I am?”

Credence shook his head just a fraction, heart in his mouth, sure he was probably about to die, or be arrested, for real.

The man loosened his hold on Credence’s arm, which had been starting to go slightly numb from the position and the tightness of his grip, and reached up to yank off his sunglasses, and then pressed something cold and metal to his cheek, just shy of touching his eye.

“See this? It’s a real FBI badge. Yours is a joke, it’s stupid, and I can’t believe you got people to let you in their house with that.”

“It was a joke. That was the point.”

Credence’s voice was a hushed whisper, and he was amazed he could speak at all. The man huffed out a laugh, and shook his head,

“You know how much trouble you’re in?”

Credence shook his head, just a quick jerk, and the man sighed, clicking his tongue against his teeth and leaning back slightly, so his entire body wasn’t bracing him against the door, and he could breathe, just a bit.

“Lots of it. There’s one thing you can do, to keep me from calling this in, from reporting you.”

The man’s eyes slid from Credence’s cheap blue collared shirt to his jacket, almost falling off his shoulders from being too big, and his lips quirked into a grin.

“What’s that sir?”

Credence hadn’t caught the name on the man’s badge. Official and in bold print, all he had seen was the gold glinting from the symbol beside the man’s picture and name. Very intimidating.

The man licked his lips, and pressed in against Credence,

“You can get on your knees, and suck my dick until I’m satisfied.”

Credence thought maybe he’d just imagined the whole thing, after all, guys like this one didn’t fool around with skinny little pieces of nothing like him, much less even joke about something like that.

“Uh, what?”

The man’s arm wasn’t on his neck so hard he couldn’t breathe, but it was just shy of painful and bracing,

“Yes or no. You can walk out that door right now, or you can drop to the ground. It’s up to you.”

The way he said it, made it seem like neither choice was the right one, but Credence could see the way the man’s eyes had darkened, and it was obvious which option he preferred. Credence gulped a hasty breath, and then tried to smile,

“Yes sir.”

*

Percival hadn’t expected to be woken from his mid Sunday afternoon nap by the likes of the kid in some crappy Halloween costume, apparently making his rounds to try and cheat people out of extra baked goods, but here he was.

The whole idea of intimidating him into giving Percival a blowjob had probably been a mistake, until the kid had said yes, and started to carefully slide down the length of his body, and his hands fumbled at his sweat’s waistband.

Percival could admit to being aroused at the idea of finding someone like this guy at his door, but usually the cliché thing would be if he’d been the pizza delivery guy, or the carrier for one of his latest orders from amazon. Not a complete stranger, with just the right amount of scruff to keep Percival from feeling too guilty about not asking his age, and wide brown eyes that held just a hint of interest.

Not to mention the pretty pink lips that couldn’t just be that way from the cold outside, or the fact that Percival kind of enjoyed having him flush against the door with just his body to hold him up. Never mind all that.

He’d been about half hard from the sight of the guy, and now, he’d gotten to his knees in record speed Percival had to wonder how often he did bullshit like this, but he kept his mouth shut, had to really, lest some embarrassing compliment or pickup line come out, the second the guy’s hand met his cock.

The cold didn’t make him jump, it just made him harder, watching as the guy barely fucked around, just stroked him over a couple times and then eagerly put the head of his cock in his mouth, and he could feel the hot wet tongue fluttering against his shaft, that was all the encouragement he needed to put a hand in the guy’s dark hair, and tug lightly.

He was humming now, around the length of Percival’s cock in his mouth, and he thought maybe he’d die, just pass out and float away from how good it felt. How long had it been since he had gotten even a slice of action?

The pretty blond who fixed coffee?  The overly ambitious idiot who was happy to hide beneath his desk for a good performance review?

Countless months added up, and workplace dalliances were falling out of style and realistic expectations. Human resources would kill him where he stood if they knew the type of shit that had gone down in his office, behind the blinded windows and over the mahogany desk.

Percival bit back a smirk and then he came back to himself, realized the guy currently blowing him was actively fondling his balls and seemingly not even deterred when he remained silent.

He just sucked harder, and took his cock deeper into his mouth, until Percival was pretty much biting his tongue to keep from shouting, and giving the neighbors anything juicy to gossip about.

Both hands were making a wreck of the guys current messy ‘I just woke up’ or just got fucked, more like, hairstyle, but Percival couldn’t find it in him to care.

The second he started to lose control, too close to stop, but gentleman enough to warn, he was tapping the side of the guys temple,

“Hey, I’m gonna…”

Fuck.

He didn’t even stop, just looked up at Percival and locked eyes with him, pointedly swallowing the second any of his release hit the back of his throat.

Dead.

He was dead, and the creature before him was his first angel who he’d accidentally defiled.

Well.

The guy pulled back and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, smiling giddily like some kind of minx, and his lips were really red and spit slick, begging for a kiss now.

Percival let out a sigh, and reached down to pull his sweats back on, and before the guy could start standing up on his own, he grabbed the guy’s shoulders and yanked him to his feet, ignoring the questioning look of surprise, and just driving him back into the door, kissing him as roughly as he could, all teeth and tongue.

*

Credence hadn’t been expecting that, and certainly wasn’t protesting. The more intense the better. He secretly loved it, loved when people didn’t treat him like he was made of glass, though he supposed he looked kind of delicate, and always would, especially when he got naked in front of people he was seeing. What was this though? An encounter right out of one of the lame porno’s he’d turn to late Saturday nights when he couldn’t sleep.

Just, ten times better.

The topping guys never looked as good as the FBI agent he’d accidentally stumbled upon. The second the man pushed his tongue in his mouth and it met Credence’s, he groaned aloud, or as much as he could, and he felt the man grind against his hips, just shy of torturing him, due to how fucking unbelievably turned on he was.

“Come on.”

The man didn’t ask, just told him, and when he felt a hand slide down into his, he squeezed it and the guy was tugging him further into the apartment, down an unfamiliar hall and into a room that looked like a really nice office.

A desk with books and a fancy black leather briefcase, and some scattered papers, probably important, until the man let go of him just to move over and shove everything off the top of it.

Credence blinked, and then looked up at the man,

“So…?”

The man grinned,

“You ever fucked anyone over a desk?”

Credence’s throat seemed to close in on itself and if it was possible, he got even harder,

“No?”

The man was walking towards him, stalking him, but he ran out of room to retreat to, and felt his back hit the door, when had that been shut?

“I’d like you to. You fuck me right, and then you’re free to go… got it?”

A hand was caressing his cheek, gentle, so gentle, until it moved down around the back of his neck, gripping tightly, and he was pulled in for another kiss so intense it stole his breathe.

After a few moments, the man pulled away and just looked at him a moment, and Credence nodded wordlessly.

“Good. I want you to tell me how it feels for you too. You can call me sir.”

Credence nodded again, and the man chuckled,

“Okay. Off with that excuse for a Halloween costume.”

Shaky hands hurried to do just that, and Credence was actually more concerned than ever that he’d be too repulsed, that he’d call the whole thing off and just kick him out the second he saw all the scars he was hiding under his long sleeved getup in spring.

The man took off his shirt and pants in such smooth graceful movements it made Credence blush.

“What are you doing? Don’t hide from me. You’re fucking hot. Nothing to worry about. Here.”

 A foil wrapper was pressed into Credence’s hand, and the man was getting up to sit on his desk, presenting about the sexiest image he’d ever seen outside those damn pornos, and it appeared he kept lube inside his desk drawers, along with his condoms. FBI agents were freaks, and Credence was intimidated all over again.

“Come on you pretty thing, come put your cock in me.”

*

Percival wasn’t sure what the fuck he was thinking, dirty talk was not his strong point, and had never been. Watching the lean limbed and suddenly way less confident guy sort of shuffle over to his desk was arousing and adorable all at once.

The guy rolled on the condom obediently, and graciously accepted the bottle of lube Percival had been working himself over with, and even when he leaned back and nodded to the guy, he still hesitated.

“Are you sure this is what you want… sir? You wouldn’t rather bend me over this desk?”

Percival cracked a real smile,

“Pretty sure that’s too easy, and you know, you were so good on your knees for me, you deserve this. Consider it my thanks for a job well done.”

He winked at the guy and a pink blush colored his cheeks.

_Whew. Calm down Graves. This is not the time to get attached to a one night, or afternoon rather, stand._

Even though he looked painfully hard, the guy still took his time, pressing his cock inside of Percival’s tight hole with a caution and care he suspected only came from experience of it the other way around. The second he was fully encased inside of him, Percival let his head fall back with a groan. It felt incredible and there was a very real danger that he’d come way too fast from it and the guy would probably be left wondering if he’d done it right.

Oh hell yes.

“Put your hands on my thighs.”

The guy had been standing there, frozen still and sort of just staring at Percival’s cock, recovering now and starting to curve up against his stomach. His eyes snapped up to meet Percival’s and he nodded, tentatively doing as he was told.

“Tell me what it’s like.”

The guy was biting his lip and he started moving, _finally_ , and seemed to be having difficulty speaking beyond,

“Good, sir, oh god, it’s good.”

Percival decided he could let that slide, and save the guy some embarrassment if he had just as little experience with dirty talk as he did topping.

“Are you going to do this again?”

Percival  tempered his voice to a low growl, trying to find the perfect FBI Agent cadence, and the guy looked up, panting and flushed, still moving his hips, almost chasing his own orgasm with a fevered desperation,

“No sir. I promise.”

Percival fought the urge to pout, as the guy clearly misunderstood the question, but equally answered the proper one.

“Ughh sir, yes, oh god.”

Percival could feel the little stutter in his movements, and he bit his lip to keep from smiling. There was a hand on his cock suddenly, and even with that little amount of contact, he groaned, and thrust against the fingers and quickly fell back into that perfect bliss, making a bit of a mess of his chest and the guy’s hand.

He opened his eyes to see the guy leaning on his knees, and bringing his hand to his mouth.

“Um okay, I officially want to keep you.”

Percival bit his tongue, but it was too late.

The guy looked over at him, tongue mid lick on his palm, cleaning off Percival’s semen from his skin,

“Oh. It was pretty good for you too?”

Percival sat up as fast as he could, threw an arm around the guy and pulled him down for another kiss, tasting a bit of himself as he did so.

His other hand dropped down to cop a final feel of the guy’s cock, tugging off the condom and tossing it away, a problem for another time, and he used his legs to pull the guy in close.

The kiss probably lasted only a few seconds, but both Percival and the guy were panting when he finally let go of him, reluctant and half tempted to beg him to stay.

“Mind blowing. You got some serious skills kid. Maybe not in the whole ‘impersonating an FBI agent’ area. But sex, damn.”

The guy was blushing again, and ducking his head,

“I got a late start in that sort of thing, so I guess I’m making up for lost time.”

Percival fought back a laugh,

“Oh yeah? Well okay. All right.”

He let him go, and moved to retrieve his shirt and pants, and the guy did the same, moving sort of sluggish, as if underwater.

“What’s your name? I’m sorry, I couldn’t read your badge.”

Percival grinned over at him.

“You gonna try and report me?”

The guy shook his head,

“No, I just wanted to send you a thank you card.”

There was the beginnings of a smirk on his lips, and Percival did laugh at that,

“You’re cheeky. I’m Percival Graves. And you? I think I should call you more than my afternoon delight.”

The guy almost tripped pulling on his own pants, and Percival moved over to grab him, steadying him with both hands on his waist, and he looked up at Percival with the same dark vulnerability he’d had before dropping to his knees,

“Credence sir. Just Credence.”

Percival leaned in to kiss him, just on the forehead, an unusually chaste gesture,

“Stop with the ‘sir’ nonsense. You’re not in trouble Credence. I should be the one thanking you.”

*

Credence gulped, and then shook his head,

“No, you’re right. What I was doing was stupid, and I was just being a troublemaker. If you hadn’t been so… understanding, I’d have been more than fucked.”

Agent Graves, as he could think of him now, reached up to touch his face, fingers grazing his jawline and thumb rubbing his cheek,

“You still could be, if you wanted. You’re welcome to come back. I’m always off Sundays. I mean, if you’re interested.”

Agent Graves glanced away and seemed to be preparing to drop his hand, but Credence leaned in to kiss him, desperate but eager.

He did want to do it again.

Even if it wasn’t as role-play based. He loved it.

He had nothing better to do, and he suspected a few hours with the man, bed or no bed, would be so much more fun than going to a boring church sermon on Sundays.

“Is that a yes?”

Agent Graves was asking, pulling back to look in his eyes, and Credence nodded,

“It’s a hell yes, _sir_.”

The man smirked, and then smacked him on his ass,

“Okay run along now. You’ve sufficiently redeemed yourself. No more harassing the old ladies on this floor, or in this building, you hear?”

Credence nodded, and carefully made his way to the man’s front door, only hanging back to leave his number on a scrap of paper he left on the small table just before the kitchen.

*

 

 

 

 


End file.
